


You Are Most Welcome

by SJ_Sixx



Series: Chronic Illness Readers [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Epilepsy, F/M, Loki is a sweetheart, Piiiizzaaaaa, Thor is just trying to help, Wanda using her powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_Sixx/pseuds/SJ_Sixx
Summary: Epilepsy is a hell of an illness. Lucky, the reader has someone who will stick by her side through it all.





	You Are Most Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Holy moly, I hope this doesn't suck!
> 
> I myself do not have Epilepsy, however, this was a request from Vixen_519! I hope you enjoy this hun!

“My darling?”

As I opened my eyes, Loki peered down at me, worry once more etched over my face.

“I… I can’t…” I mumbled, clutched my head – the world was spinning again and I felt so dizzy, I thought I was going to be ill.

“Is your vertigo starting once more?” he asked softly.

I nodded, moaning at the pain as I did.

“Shh, my little one,” he gently stroked my hair, brushing some from my face.

“What happened this time?” I asked, eyes shut, face down in the pillow.

“A little bit of drool, bit of babbling, you spent about 5 minuets saying how much you liked my ass. I got you onto the bed, and you calmed down after about 10 minuets in. You were still mumbling about how much you loved me.” He hummed, thumb softly rubbing my forehead.

“Ughhh who else heard it?”

“The Solider of Winter, as he helped me get you back to the room. That was all.”

I nodded gently.

“How are you feeling? Do you need a small bowl or anything?” he asked, voice so soft as to not trigger a migraine.

“Just some water,” I mumbled.

He nodded, kissed my forehead, and got up, and I heard him head to get the water.

“Here,” he passed over the water and medication, “let me help you.”

After taking the medication, he pulled me into him, humming a tune softly as he rubbed my back.

“You deserve much better,” I mumbled into his shirt, eyes still closed.

“No, my queen, you deserve so much better,” he replied, “oh how I wish I could take this all away from you.”

The motion was soothing, and for a moment, the spinning stopped as I relaxed.

It was then the door as knocked, and I groaned as it started up again.

“Who is it?” called Loki.

“Me, I come baring some food for you and the maiden.”

The door slid open to reveal Thor, holding some plain toast on a plate.

“Thor, you little star.” I smiled weakly.

He nodded, bringing the plate over and placing it by the bed.

“I hope you fair well soon.” He said, gently rubbing my shoulder as he ignored Loki’s glares, before leaving.

“Loki, he’s only trying to help,” I chuckled, managing to look into the god’s face.

“I do not like him touching you,” he mumbled, “you hurt as it is, my oaf of a brother might hurt you even more.”

“The gesture is sweet, but I think we’re fine.”

He looked down at me, before sighing, kissing my forehead.

“I know. But I still worry.”

I nodded, eating the toast Thor had brought.

“I think I might be able to make it to the main room.”

He nodded, helping me up, until my knees gave way and he caught me.

“Maybe I’ll carry you,” he chuckled, scooping me up to take me in, me bracing myself for the noises.

Fortunately, it was quiet – Tony was at a convention, Natasha was out doing… whatever Natasha did, Bruce was in his lab, Clint was on a mission, and Steve and Bucky were training, so it was just Wanda, Vision and Thor.

“Ah, it is nice to see you, miss.” Said Vision.

“Same to you,” I mumbled, as Loki placed me on the sofa.

“Are you ok?” asked Wanda.

“Yeah, yeah… is it time already?” I asked.

“It is,” she sat opposite me on a stool, legs crossed. I leaned forward slightly, allowing her the place her fingers on my temples, letting her work her magic.

“What are you doing?” asked Loki.

“I am trying to re-vire her brain, to help her seizures. I cannot fully remove zhem, hovever, I can try and lessen zhem.” Replied Wanda, still focused on my mind.

I merely focused on my breathing, in and out, in and out…

“Zhere. Ve are done.” She removed her hands and I sighed.

“Thank you.” I smiled.

Loki sat next to me again, arm round my shoulders, as he sighed, turning the TV on, letting the volume fall to a soft level as I dozed off again.

 

“My sweet?”

“Wuzzgoingon?”

I opened an eyes to see Loki looking down at me. We had since moved so he was stretched out on the sofa, me lying on top of him.

“It is time for dinner. The Man of Iron has brought back pizza.” He said.

“Ooo good, I fancy a triple cheese.”

“You’re in luck, kiddo, that’s what I got you!” I looked up to see Tony grinning as he leaned on the top of the sofa.

As I made my way over, Bucky smiled from across the room.

“You feeling better, doll?” he asked.

“Yeah, thanks for helping earlier,” I smiled back.

“No problem.”

As we sat there, Tony eagle eyed me.

“You taken yours meds yet?” he asked.

“Not yet, I think Loki went…”

“I am here.” The raven haired god appeared with them, and helped me take them, before we settled down for Pizza.

 

That night, I lay in Loki’s arms, smiling softly.

“Thank you,” I whispered.

“You are welcome, as I have told you many times,” he replied.

“No, but really – thank you. For comforting me during my down days, for staying by me during my seizures, for talking me everywhere I need to do. For getting my meds, carrying me, even spending whole days in bed with me when I cannot move. Thank you.”

He kissed the top of my head, before pulling me closer, “and you are most welcome, for everything. Now, go to sleep, my darling.”


End file.
